


"Кисс-концерт 2012"

by Youku_Toshiku_Shiery



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery/pseuds/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery





	"Кисс-концерт 2012"

Хороший артист должен нервничать перед выступлением - и в десятый и в пятисотый раз. "Если ты выходишь на сцену, как на собственный задний двор, просто перестань выходить на нее" - Томми не помнил, кто это сказал, но ему это не грозило еще тысячу лет. Он нервничал всегда - будь то радийный акустический сет в 7 утра в черте каком городе или полноценный концерт на стадионе, вмещающем 20 000 фанатов. Чаще всего нервы были не обоснованы, иногда на выступлениях действительно происходили мелкие незаметные слушателям проколы - и тогда Томми говорил сам себе: "Вот. Я так и знал" Но все же, таких "неудач" было очень мало, и гораздо чаще можно было с облегчением выдохнуть и подумать: "Зря нервничал. Обошлось"

Адам тоже знал "правило хорошего артиста" и изо всех сил старался ему следовать. Проблема была в том, что нигде он не чувствовал себя настолько на своем месте, настолько дома - как на сцене. Большой, маленькой, с пятью слушателями или двадцатью тысячами - он всегда ощущал это невероятное состояние: сложившегося до конца паззла. Поэтому у него процесс волнения перед шоу выливалось в повышенную возбудимость, радость бытия и любовь ко всему живому. А неприятности... что же поделать - они случаются у всех, и расстраиваться из-за них глупо. У него еще ни разу на сцене ничего не загорелось, не взорвалась аппаратура, не провалился под ногами пол - грех жаловаться!

\- Сегодня все будет просто супер!   
\- Посмотрим...  
\- Я чувствую! Мы порвем зал!  
\- Угу... Порвем... Эшли, ты ремень проверила?

Эту сцену Адам любил особенно - он сам с трудом смог бы сказать почему. Одна из настоящих проб сил с первым альбомом, один из первых настоящих "стадионов" в его карьере, Томми на лид-гитаре: взволнованный и счастливый до икоты, до крамольной мысли: "Пусть так будет всегда!" Сегодняшнее выступление должно стать триумфальным - это было так же ясно, как то что его зовут Адам Ламберт. И волнения не было. Ну разве чуть чуть... 

Томми запомнил эту сцену на всю жизнь, хотя после нее было сотни - сцен, стадионов, многотысячных фанатских толп. Его неожиданный бессмысленный дебют, сладкая желанная конфета, которую дали лизнуть и забрали - тогда казалось, что навсегда. Никто никогда не узнает, что его пресловутая верность, преданность Адаму, которую тот воспевает и за которую не устает благодарить, подверглась тем вечером самому серьезному испытанию. Именно тогда - отыграв концерт "на своем месте", Томми своими руками зачехлил гитару, а вместе с ней свою мечту - играть для Адама за ведущего гитариста. Тогда в чудеса не верилось. А сейчас... Томми растерялся. Или эта сцена слишком о многом напомнила, только усиливая обычное волнение. 

\- Хэй, Китти, ты в порядке?  
\- ...  
\- Томми. Посмотри на меня. Ну?  
\- ...!  
\- Фак, Томми, посмотри на меня! Мы отыграем охуенный концерт - это Я тебе обещаю. И ты порвешь это зал в клочья! Это я даже не обещаю, а просто знаю! Ну же?  
\- Мвхм... Ок, давай работать.

Их сценический флирт всегда был и есть гораздо больше, чем виделось со стороны, намного важнее, чем казалось поклонницам, тоньше, глубже... нет таких слов, чтобы передать. Это часть творчества - та самая "химия", с которой не нужны ни ноты, ни репетиции. Чувствовать малейшее изменение настроения друг друга, угадывать желания и экспромты друг друга, одним взглядом или прикосновением делиться друг с другом волшебством творчества. Взгляд - объятье - пальцы в волосах друг друга - крепкий или игривый поцелуй. В этом все: от "вытащи меня" до "спасибо". И именно эта не имеющая названия и логического объяснения внутренняя связь помогает Адаму определить ту грань, за которую в каждый конкретный раз можно или нельзя ступить. 

Он чувствует, что что-то не в порядке, еще до того как перестает слышать гитару: из-за правого плеча веет волной мрачного: "Я же говорил!", словно уплотняется и темнеет воздух. Адам прекрасно знает, что ничего смертельного не произошло, что техники устранят проблему еще до того, как ее заметит зал, его больше волнует мнительность Томми, с которого станется взять на заметку: "В Бостоне все плохо". Адам выводит своим прекрасным сильным голосом следующие строчки песни, улыбается и флиртует с залом, но все его мысли и вся его забота направлена сейчас на маленький сгусток отчаяния за правым плечом. Он уже почти решает повернуться и подойти - рискуя получить по шее, если не сейчас, то после концерта точно. Но в этот момент раздается почти злой рев "Курта Кобейна", пробирающий до мурашек, поднимающий дыбом волоски на теле - и Адама затапливает волной восторга, как тех почти плачущих девочек в первом ряду. Сдержать улыбку не возможно, а хочется запрокинуть голову и позволить себе счастливо рассмеяться или запеть строчку из WLL - но ему слишком нравятся собственные новые песни, особенно с таким аккомпанементом.

Сценический флирт на этом концерте ограничился предупреждающими взглядами из под красноватой челки, только под конец ставшими более умиротворенными, и немыслимыми траекториями, по которым Адам передвигался по сцене. Кармит скажет потом со своей мягкой понимающей улыбкой: "Это было забавно, милый! Знаешь, похоже на кота, нарезающего круги вокруг кусочка масла в мышеловке!" Адама тянуло к Томми как магнитом, как впрочем и всегда, но вокруг него словно был очерчен магический круг, невидимая стена, не дающая подойти близко. Томми должен был выиграть этот бой один - доказать самому себе, что он может все, завоевать Бостон снова и на этот раз навсегда. Гитара в его руках превратилась в оружие массового поражения, и Адама раздувало от гордости при виде всех этих влюбленных глаз, переполненных восторгом. 

После концерта отпускает всех. Больше нет победителей и побежденных - есть уставшие и счастливые люди, хорошо, даже отлично сделавшие свою работу. И наверное, вспоминать о личных "долгах" - это мелочно, но...

\- Итак, теперь я знаю твой секрет - Адам плюхнулся на диван рядом с Томми, сидевшем с закрытыми глазами в расслабленной позе.  
\- Хммм... Который? У меня их много! - маленький засранец даже не открыл глаз, но по его улыбке прекрасно видно, что он понимает, о чем речь. Напрашивается на комплимент?  
\- Пока что я только о музыке. Так значит, тебя нужно хорошенько разозлить, чтобы ты поставил на колени очередной многотысячный зал своей игрой?  
\- Кого это я поставил на колени?? Не видел... - ему бы в кино сниматься: в триллерах про итальянскую мафию, играть очаровательного гангстера, мастера по блефу.  
\- Ну например, меня... У меня волосы на затылке встали дыбом от твоей игры... И не только волосы... - между ними уже трещат искры, от легкого невесомого прикосновения к бритому виску вздрагивают оба, воровато оглядываются на дверь в гримерную и тут же встречаются взглядами, переставая замечать что-либо вокруг.  
\- Что-то я не заметил тебя на коленях... Может, плохо смотрел?   
\- Томми, ты...  
\- Да, Адам?

Ревновать к гитарам это глупо. Ревновать к тысячам восторженных глаз, наверное, не менее глупо - но Адам не может отказать себе в этой маленькой слабости. Уж очень сладка компенсация...


End file.
